Computer malware in the form of bots and other malicious software and hardware is a serious problem for commercial and non-commercial organizations that have a presence on the World Wide Web. For example, malicious parties may develop software that surreptitiously installs itself on the computers of unsuspecting user and monitors their interaction with their computers to improper ends. For example, malware that performs a so-called “Man in the Middle” or “Man in the Browser” attack may be installed on a user's computer, may monitor the user's actions, and may make itself seem to the user as if it is legitimate software, such as code downloaded to a browser by the user's bank. Such malware can then present a mock log in page to cause the user to supply his or her credentials (e.g., account number and password), and may then use those intercepted credentials to route money out of the user's account and into the fraudster's account.